If Means Nothing
by Erun1
Summary: New story by meee :3 SasuNaru is the main pairing. The clash of Rasengan and Chidori caused a portal from another dimension to open up, spilling out zombies and monsters. Read :D not good at summaries - -U eh heh. KUDOS THE THE ARTIST OF THE COVERRR !
1. Chapter 1

A/N: inspiration! Is gonna just go on until I find an end. Almost done with the empty series. There will possibly be no sequel to SasoDei, Chocolate and Blue. I will continue:

If you give me lemons, i'll make lemonade.

Rising (last story in Empty :3 Pein: THANK ME! [god])

Untouched (maybe)

Akatsuki Diaries.

Achatsuki

Others maybe. and that isn't a story...

To start:

Bow. (title for a request)

Too "Sui"t

Don't remember other names. But i had others to start too.

Warning: gore, possible yaoi. Swearing, sadness, and death.

Pairings: One sided KariSasu, SasuNaru (one sided), NaruSaku (side pairing), SuiJugo (true love :3)

Summary (better): When Sasuke released an attack on Konoha, the combined Fuuton Rasengan and Chidori opened a portal into another dimension, letting out demons, zombies, and causing an apocalypse. Everyone split up into small groups. Sasuke is with Taka and is starting to regret his decisions that led up to this.

(In this, the war has been called off and every shinobi works together no matter their previous affiliations. So everyone stands together against an apocalypse.)

Chapter 1: Regrets.

I glanced up at Karin. She was desperately trying to heal me while Juugo and Suigetsu fought off the monsters heading towards us.

"Hold still, Sasuke." she murmured as I tried to bite her arm.

"I'm trying." I snapped and managed a good bite, the wound in my right arm closing up. Karin sat up and winced before collapsing.

"Are you ok?" I helped her up then examined her ankle.

"Y-yeah." she looked surprised that I was helping her. Then again, I was starting to think and do a lot of things that are not ordinary for me.

"Sasuke! Take Karin and run!" Suigetsu yelled as he stumbled back, blood oozing from a bite on his arm.

"SUIGETSU!" Karin screamed as he was dragged into a horde of zombies.

We all winced as blood sprayed across the horrible red and brown land. Suigetsu had no chakra left, he wasn't able to become a liquid.

Jugo cried out and stumbled towards the steaming pile of flesh that was now Suigetsu. He reached out just as it began to reassemble. I wanted to cry out a warning but I was frozen. Jugo found himself looking at a dead and bloody partner who seemed to reach out his arms for an embrace. Jugo took it and wrapped his arms around him and for a moment, before the zombies blocked our view, he looked at peace.

"JUGO!" I yelled and another stream of crimson liquid came from the middle of the crowd.

"Sasuke! RUN!" Karin clung to me and I picked her up as we began to run away from the gore, heading for the dark and blood covered forest.

We managed to stop at a cave and headed inside, Karin not sensing any zombies nearby. We walked in and I almost cried out again.

Naruto and a few of his friends were all gathered there, staring at us in shock.

"Wh-what? Sasuke?" Naruto stood up and helped us over to the huddle of people.

"Naruto..." I was ashamed. I had caused all this.

"Where's Jugo and Suigetsu, dattebayo?" Naruto sat us down.

I could see Sakura, Kakashi, and somebody who looked vaguely familiar.

"They...they got..." I muttered.

"Sasuke?" Sakura seemed to just notice me now.

"Fuck. We got a fucking emo bitch. And he started this whole fucking bitchy ass thing!" the one I didn't know swore loudly.

"Hidan. We're all friends here." Kakashi tried to placate the albino.

"Wait. How is he alive?" I asked, pointing one bloody finger at the Jashinist.

"Shikamaru dug him up and reassembled him before...well." Naruto looked down sadly.

"Are there other squads?" I was in full strategy mode now.

"Yes. We're in contact with Gaara's squad as well as the Kage's, excluding the Kazekage. We picked up a few but we're all that's left of a ten man battle squad." Sakura interceded.

"Who's in what." I asked. Karin lay down, shivering.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and they picked up one of ours, Shizune. The Kage's are all alive, last we've heard. We have talked with some others about a week ago. In fact, we spoke with Kabuto and Madara. They informed us of a village that they were headed to that some shinobi formed. Unfortunately, we were attacked before we could join together." Kakashi informed me.

I nodded then remembered Karin's injuries.

"Sakura, would you mind treating Karin, here?" I motioned towards her bruised ankle.

The pinky nodded and scooted closer. The green light filled the cave. I looked around, it was surprisingly small.

"Are you here permanently?"

"No. We are staying here until sunrise." Sakura murmured, focused on her work.

"Naruto was going to take the first watch. You guys should sleep, we would work better together if you slept." Kakashi hushed us as we protested.

"I could take the watch." I grumbled.

"Look, fuck off. Let the fricking foxy watch, k?" Hidan patted my arm.

Strange, everyone seems friendly and cooperative.

I fell asleep feeling a deep sense of home.

This is where I belong.

(Where I belong. Written by me)

You and I

we were so close

Closer then friends

Almost siblings

And we're missing

That bond that's broken

I want to try

To tie a knot

Put the pieces back in

And worry another day

(chorus)

If one day

I were to

Find you again

I hope that

You would know

My voice ain't workin'

I wanted

To tell you

How sorry I am

And with you

I feel a deep sense of home.

And with you, surrounded

By my friends, I know.

This is where I belong.

(woah oh woah woahoh woah)

Mirrors shattered

Good times battered

Forgotten and broken

I had walked

Walked for miles

And still nothing

I kept thinking

The stars are twinkling

Just like your smile

And I miss you

Do you miss me?

If one day

I were to

Find you again

I hope that

You would know

My voice ain't workin'

All the times

Are flashing

Passing my eyes

And I know

I know

Nobody

Had shared

The love in their hearts

Then I look up

Look at you

I was falling apart

And I know

And you knew

I could see it in your heart

This is where I belong

Beside you.

(short i know)

A/N: omg :'(

Pein: THANK ME IM NOT IN THIS ONE!

Erun: It isn't yaoi. Just sadness and death TT-TT but you aren't, no.

Sasuke: wth, am I in love with Naruto?

Naruto: awwwwwww

Itachi: otuoto, just remember. Protection...Nevermind, Naruto's a boy.

Sasuke: O-O i think I just got a partial talk from my older brother who isn't even experienced.

Itachi: -smirks- oh hoho i'm experienced.

Erun: TMI!

Pein: I got over my fear of Madara, Jodie. (shoutout! Lmao xD)

Erun: yeah, yeah.

Pein: Review

Hidan: FAVORITE, MOTHER FUCKERS!

Sasuke: Follow.

Flamers are welcomed and hugged. They shall be loved then doused with water to put out the flames on my shirt that were caused by the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V

I woke up sweating, having had a nightmare of my former and dead companions. They were reaching out and whispering "why..."

I look around to see Sakura and Hidan already up. Hidan had gone out hunting as he was immortal and couldn't be infected. He brought back a bunny, which looked oddly familiar, and a few squirrels. They both looked up at me as I approached them.

"Hey, Sasuke." Hidan greeted me. I was surprised, no foul language.

"Hn. Need help?" I asked Sakura. I didn't sound enthusiastic but it was awkward, being around my old team members.

She just nodded. "Mind skinning them? You have a kunai, right?"

It was my turn to nod. I pulled it out and grabbed the rabbit. I almost dropped it in surprise then examined it more thoroughly.

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

I shook my head. "No." Holding it up, I almost smiled. "It's the same rabbit that we saw almost 5 years ago. When we set out together on our first real mission."

She turned it then smiled softly and sadly. "You're right."

We stared at each other before Hidan broke the silence.

"Hate to fuck up such a tender moment. But we need to eat and pack quickly." he pointed out.

"R-right. I'm so sorry." Sakura muttered.

I quickly began to skin the poor rabbit, mulling deep in thought over the past. My thoughts were interrupted when someone tackled me from behind.

"SASUKE! Hey, teme! Sakura, what's for breakfast?" that blonde idiot sat down next to me, grinning like nothing was wrong.

Suddenly, I was confused. Didn't, or shouldn't, this boy resent me? Hate me? But all I saw was happiness.

"Sasuke, your up early." Naruto noted with his mouth full of food.

Sakura slapped his head. "Chew and swallow before talking!"

Naruto winced then swallowed. "Who are you, Sakura-chan? My mom?"

"Basically. Who else would keep this group running." she grumbled. "Here, Sasuke."

I turned the piece of meat over in my hands before eating. Kakashi joined us next, then Karin.

"All set? We should move and find shelter before dark." he wiped his hands on his pants.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Sensei. That's gross."

"It's not like we have fucking napkins, bitch." Hidan rolled his eyes.

The others seemed accustomed to Hidan's swearing as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"We should move." Kakashi stood and the rest of us followed him out of the cave.

(time lapse of 2 weeks :3)

It felt normal now. Jumping through the trees, occasionally fighting off a zombie, and listening to Hidan's whining and hearing more cursing when Sakura hit him. In a way, it was almost perfect. Surprisingly, Karin fit in well, talking with Sakura, flirting with Kakashi, and hitting Naruto. We all acted like we were never enemies. And as much as I felt myself enjoying it, smirking when Naruto was punched or reprimanded, laughing when Hidan just stood there, swearing at monsters like it would hurt them, I knew it would end soon.

I was contemplating these thoughts when Hidan and Karin swore at the same time.

"Shit!"

"FUCK!"

I looked ahead. Another group of ninja were headed towards us. I braced myself, sometimes they could be zombies. But I dropped the shuriken I was holding when I saw who it was.

It wasn't zombies, or even demons. It was indeed just a small group of ninja. But it was the people in it that made me swear.

I looked back into the Sharingan of my brother, Itachi.

A/N: O_o OMFG WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!

Hidan: It's Oh My Fucking Jas-

Pein: PEIN!

Tobi: JasPein?

Erun: Ugh...

Deidara: Un.

Tobi: SEMPAI! -glomps-

Deidara: GAH! WHO INVITED TOBI AGAIN!

Jodie: Don't you read? This A/N also needs a lot more lollipop love.

Hidan: Love causes pain. So i fucking approve.

Erun: -_-"

Itachi: Why did you have to drag me in. It was not necessary.

Erun: Yes it was.

Sasuke: ITACHI! I AM SO SORRY!

Itachi: hn.

Sasuke: That's it? :C

Itachi: Fine. I wanted to die in such a fashion. It is not your fault.

Sasuke: But, niisan-

Erun: TALK LATER!

Hidan: REVIEW BITCHES!

Pein: Favorite.

Itachi: ...

Erun: Follooww...

Itachi: Follow.

Erun: ^-^ don't own characters at all. Just the plot.


End file.
